Beauty and the Vamp
by Rose Dawn
Summary: Bella is a small town girl who longs for something more. When her father never returns from a police convention she goes out to look for him. Bella finds her Father in a odd old mansion. TwilightxBeauty and the Beast crossover. Full summary inside. BxE


**Beauty and the Vamp**

**Bella has spent all her life growing up in the small town of Forks wanting for something bigger. Although she is constantly pestered by Jacob Black Bella knows there is something more than settling down like everyone tells her to. When her father doesn't come back from a police chief convection in Seattle Bella goes to look for him. After a car malfunction and wandering in the woods she finds the creature that has captured her father.**

**Notes about this story:**

**Bella is human Edward is a Vampire. Jake and Quil are human. The rest of the characters fill in as characters of Beauty and the Beast. The rest of the pack is an evil cult that lives in the woods and preys on unsuspecting travelers by night. I am not trying to be mean the characters, it's just how they fit into the story.**

**I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast**

**Now on with the story**

Preface: From human to vampire

Prince Edward was spoiled rotten. He had always been given whatever he had wanted. Nobody knew why. They mostly blamed the fact that his parents had been killed by a terrible disease when he was little. Whatever the reason may be the Prince was always demanding that everything went his way. His servants had always done their best to serve him, because they all hated it when he had a yelling fit and they were in fear of being tossed in the dungeon. One Christmas Eve there was a knock at the door and an old widow asked to see the Prince. Edward grudgingly left the party and came to the door.

"What do you want?" He sneered in her face.

"Only for some food and shelter from the cold." The woman answered.

Edward, being his cruel self, asked "And what do I get for payment?"

"This rose." She answered "It is the last rose that will ever bloom on the rosebush that my husband planted on the day we were wed."

"Ha" Edward scoffed "that is all you have to offer me? I the great Prince! Leave my castle at once!" And with that he slammed the door in her face.

Almost immediately the doors burst open again, but instead of a weathered widow stooped on the steps there was a beautiful faire. Edward could not believe his eyes.

"I thought you were old and ugly!" He exclaimed.

"I am a Farie so not only can I hide my appearance but I can see through the appearance of others." The Farie's voice was large and spooky.

"And what do you see past mine?" Edward asked boastfully. Expecting the Faire to tell him that he was a perfect prince and was destined to be a great ruler.

"You?" The Farie said 'You only care about yourself and you have no love in your heart. Therefore I declare that every living thing residing in this castle will be exiled to just outside a small city in America and they shall be forced to take, how shall I put it, unusual appearances inside this new home. You all will have to keep these appearances until you, Prince Edward finds a human girl who you love and you returns that love. But this shall be extremely difficult because you, Prince Edward shall take the form of a vampire, a creature that is never trusted by humans at first glance. Pick up the rose you refused Edward because it marks how long you have until this curse becomes permanent, at approximately your 21st birthday, when the rose wilts and the last petal falls, if you have not found your true love, you will die."

At this last word all the occupants of the castle were flown with a great gust of wind into a large mansion outside of Forks, Washington. They all found themselves as an odd object, Emmet a flashlight, Alice a coffee pot, Jasper a small alarm clock, Rosalie a feather duster, but Edward felt the same. He smiled; the Farie's magic had not worked. Just to make sure he rushed to a mirror, he was surprised at his speed. Edward looked in the mirror and saw himself pale; his bronze curls were matted and tangled, but nothing to different. Then sunlight burst through the window and his skin began to sparkle. Edward gasped and looked again in the mirror and noticed something he hadn't noticed before, his eyes were crimson. A deep snarl escaped his lips. The Farie's magic had worked.

Like it? Love it? Please review it! Also please take the time to read my other story Bella and Edward, Forever. I'll update whenever I get a review for one of them.

Rose Dawn


End file.
